Shoot the Insomnia
by SugarHighHiei
Summary: Marco Sean. Marsean. Shounenai. Oneshot? Marco goes to the bar for a little fun, but finds so much more. Yeah, it's like really crappy. And Marco's probably a little OOC.. AU? I guess since their ages are changed. Gah, it's not even a summery anymore..


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. Hell, I don't even live in Canda. I don't own MCR, either. Obviously.

Warnings: Shounen-ai is just a fancy-pancy Japanese words for gay-love. Don't like it? Don't read. If you flame, you a mentally retarded moron with no life. There's just a kissing scene, nothing to graphic.

Chapter 1, biatches.

**Shoot **_the_ Insomnia

I **nev**er said I'd **lie i**n wait f**oreve**r  
If I di**ed**, we'd be together  
I ca**n't** a**lway**s ju**st** fo**rg**et h**er**  
**But she could try**

Marco wasn't exactly the best with looking people in the eyes. He always found the dark brown orbs easing off, finding something immediately interesting, no matter how dull it was seconds before. However, at the time, Marco couldn't take his eyes away. No way.. Was.. Was that _Sean? _What was he doing here? Hardly this seemed the right place. His mind darted from thought to thought, catching a mere fragment of the dazzling encounter. Sure, Sean was a great friend. But something more?

……

….Ewwww!

If he wasn't in public, Marco would have probably broke out in a girly gasp, and bring that inside "ew" to his lips. Though he did visibly tremble. But now wasn't the time for that. He'd do that later, when he was trapped in a deep dark corner in his room. Like most people do when they have no life. But Marco has a life, right? Yeah. And he broke up with him. His life was entirely Dylan. The man was the best thing that ever happened to Marco. Those beautiful golden locks, the deep cerulean eyes. …God! No. Not now. Right?

Why was it so hard for Marco to think of something other than a boy?

Thinking of which, the dark haired male turned his eyes back to Sean, and .. Gape. He gaped, literally. There was no way! There was Sean, standing with another guy, staring deeply into his eyes. Though in Marco's thought the dude was a man-whore stealing his walking-wet-dream away, that was merely Marco's fantasies thinking. Sean? Like him generally? Nah.. Though now, finding him at a gay bar? That wasn't likely either. Marco waited, trying to keep himself from jumping the man, halting himself only for the man-whore-thief to leave.. He shook his head, eyes falling hooded and the gaze sinking into the cool glass. At least now he could really think…

As much as a drunk man can think.

What was there about the bad boy? There was something… daring, about him. He was so edgy, with the mood to match. The man was constantly on fire. His skin was so pale, looked so supple. His thin mass of blonde hair, clean cut.. Marco just wanted to run his fingers through it over and over again. And those eyes… They must be the most amazing feature. They were a beautiful shade of aqua-marine, like the ocean—The foam-skirted waves, the diamonds along the sand, the salty mist tossed into the air, all rimmed in lashes. They were like gems.

And his body? Pfft! Marco could ramble on and on about nice abs. But on Sean? They just looked a whole lot better.. And, Marco wouldn't mind running his fingers up his chest, either. N..Not that it would ever happen, of course. Marco was just day dream. But what that healthy? To day dream about him? Probably not. Great, Marco. You're going to grow up and live your life, alone, with only your fantasies and a shrine. He blinked, startled a bit when a chunk of ice fell, melting into his drink which he had yet to take one sip of.

At **th**e end **of t**he w**or**ld  
Or t**h**e **l**a**s**t th**in**g I **se**e  
Y**ou** ar**e**  
N**eve**r co**m**ing **h**o**m**e  
**Ne**ver c**o**m**in**g h**o**me  
Co**uld** I**? Sh**ould **I**?  
And **al**l the th**ing**s that y**ou** n**eve**r e**ve**r to**ld** m**e**  
And **al**l th**e** sm**i**le**s** t**ha**t are e**ve**r ev**er**..  
**Ever.**..

Bringing the glass rim to his lips, and letting the soft feeling liquid rush down his through, he let his eyes graze over the scene. He almost chocked. Okay good, Sean was free now. Perhaps a little dazed, but free nonetheless. He left his seat and tried his best to walk calmly towards the man, swinging his hips as he went. Though it probably caught someone else's beside's Sean's eyes, it was worth a shot. Or maybe it was a habit? No! It was.. Just a risk.

He walked up shyly, his eyes searching for Sean's eyesight, trying to catch his attention. When it didn't work, he said his voice softly, yet loud enough to be heard through the high, vibrating music.

"Sean?" He didn't want to sound too surprised, but when he said the name himself, the shock hit him all over again. Though saying his name… His tongue liked it. He wanted to say it again and again, because he loved hi—it that much. It that much. Him? No. Not him. Crazy person.

"W..What? Marco? Ish tat yew?" His words slurred, and his words were thick with booze. Marco could, unfortunately, smell the stench, though he tried his best to ignore it. And when Sean turned his neon eyes on Marco, the dark haired boy immediately felt uncomfortable. Not the school-girl uncomfortable, he just didn't like the gleam in the man's eyes. No doubt he was tipsy, and though Marco didn't mind the attention… It just wasn't the type of attention he wanted. Despite these feelings, he waved them off.

"Yeah, Sean. It's me. What're you doing here?"

Sean grinned, "H-Hafin a good time, partnah.."

Marco shook his head, and gripped Sean's shoulders. Though it wasn't rather forcefully, it was enough to grasp any clean part of Sean's mind's attention.

"Sean, you're drunk.." He whispered softly under his breath.

Sean shook his head, shifting his weight and swayed, "N-No, babe.. Tatsnot the way I floow.."

And though Marco's brows knotted together in confusion, he didn't have time to answer, because quickly he found his back pined against the club wall, Sean's fingers gently streaming down the dark haired boy's clothed chest, earning him a light gasp. Sean grinned, lowering his lips to the boy's ear and whispering huskily,

"I'm the one on top."

And just as Sean was going to lean in for a kiss, Marco pulled away lightly. Of course, Marco mentally kicked himself. This would probably be the only time he could ever get a kiss from Sean. But… Marco would feel guilty. Taking advantage of a drunk man? It didn't sound right. Besides. If he ever did get another chance… Well, this would probably spoil his chances. Sean would no doubt hate him forever and ever. Or.. Something like that. Marco's mind was probably blowing this way out of proportion.

Go figure.

"I repeat, Sean… You're drunk. You don't want to do this, you're not thinking straight.." And so, Marco's dark eyes averted elsewhere. Wow, the speakers are very interesting..

The grin never left Sean's face, placing both hands on either side of Marco's head and leaning in, his lips just inches away from the other boy's. Marco could feel the hot, moist breath leaving Sean's lips and spreading along his own. He shivered, closing his eyes slowly then opening them to the half-lid point. Those neon eyes… They pierced right through Marco's mind, making him feel just as wasted as the man right before him.

"Didn't aneh.. one.. eveh.. Tell yew.." He closed his eyes, licking the boy's lips, earning a soft purr deep from Marco's throat.

Get t**h**e fe**elin**g t**ha**t yo**u'r**e n**eve**r  
A**l**la**lo**ne **an**d **I** re**memb**er n**ow**  
**At** t**h**e top o**f **my l**ungs** in **my** ar**ms** s**he** **die**s  
S**he** **dies**  
**At th**e en**d** of **th**e w**orl**d  
O**r **t**he** l**ast** t**hi**ng **I** s**ee**  
**Yo**u a**r**e  
N**ever** co**mi**ng h**ome**  
**Ne**ver **co**mi**n**g h**om**e  
C**ould** I shou**ld I**?  
A**nd **a**l**l t**he** t**hin**gs t**ha**t **y**ou n**ev**er e**ver** t**ol**d **me**  
**An**d a**l**l t**he** s**mil**es t**hat** a**r**e e**ve**r **gon**na ha**u**nt **m**e

"Tat when der mind ish inna dazzeee.." His voice reached a low whisper, "Dey _always _tell da truth.."

And just like that, Marco's walking wet dream pressed his lips to his. It was magical… Well. Yeah, Sean was drunk. And it was right in the middle of a bar.. But the music, pumping through his soul, venting out through his moves, Marco just got lost. The kiss, though it started out chaste, became more heated. Sean's hand went to Marco's cheek, cupping it lightly as a blush fell on the shorter boy. Marco's hands rested on Sean's chest. He felt a tongue pass through his lips, running over Marco's and earing a soft moan.

His mind spun, the passion and sweet taste coating his regular thoughts. No way.. This.. This was not happening. Why couldn't he just wake up now? It'd save him from a heart break he'd have to deal with and mask the entire day. But as it raged on, and albeit it felt more and more like a dream, he knew that this was indeed reality. Sean pulled away softly, his breath ragged and he smiled knowlingly.

"I told you so."

Marco blinked. Sean's voice..

"You tricked me!" The shorter one immediately tugged himself away. "You weren't drunk this entire time!"

Sean let out a soft chuckle, "I guess you could say that.." He took a step near, cautiously, to make sure he wouldn't "invade any personal space", then wrapped his arms around Marco's waist, bringing him nearer. "Worked, didn't it?"

Marco couldn't stop smiling, "You should just be glad I like you."

Sean leaned forward, planting another soft kiss on the boy's forehead. He must admit, Marco did look good tonight. Those tight jeans which adorned his hips, the curves boys probably shouldn't have. There were soft tares, on his right thigh, then a long frayed on following his left knee. The tight white shirt where the collar revealed both his shoulders, with lots of pink and orange sloppy cursive words smoothed out on the fabric, and plenty of little hearts and butterflies. (Aww.. Marco's a crossdresser. 3)

Sean combed his fingers through Marco's thick black locks, revealing concerned eyes.

"Who was that man earlier?"

Sean shook his head, "Some man-whore" Ha! "..I think, at least." A shake of the man's head, "He doesn't matter. Notice how he didn't stay long? Clung to me, though. It was kind of scary."

Marco let out a soft giggle

**Nev**er c**omi**ng h**o**me  
N**eve**r c**om**ing **ho**me  
Co**uld** I **Sh**ould **I**?  
A**nd al**l the **wou**nds t**ha**t ar**e **e**ve**r **gon**na s**car** **me**  
**Fo**r al**l** **th**e g**hos**ts t**ha**t **ar**e n**ev**er **gon**na c**atc**h **m**e  
**I**f **I** f**all**  
I**f **I f**a**ll

D**ow**n  
**At t**he **en**d o**f **th**e **w**or**ld  
**Or t**he l**as**t th**ing** **I se**e

Marco leaned up on his toes, pressing his forehead to Sean's.

"You had better be my boyfriend."

Sean grinned, "Is that you asking me out?"

Marco half shrugged, "Maybe."

"Well if it is, then of course I say yes."

This time, Marco couldn't help but squeal lightly, wrapping his arms entirely around Sean's neck, hugging him close. "Yay!"

Pulling away, marco looked up. "Okay.. But this means you have to date me properly, okay? We should go somewhere."

Sean rolled his eyes up thoughtfully, mind deep in consideration. "Hmm.. Oh, I think I'm open Thursday. Want to go to the Movies?"

Marco's eyes lit up, "Oh, that's perfect! That way it won't be too packed, right?" Though that wasn't exactly why Sean had it in mind, he nodded none the less.

Sean smiled, "Do you need a ride home?"

**/ X /**

So there Marco stood, waiting. His little quaint, shabby apartment probably wasn't the best suited for him, but it was all he could afford right now. He thought he looked rather nice, but all that really mattered was what Sean though, right? God he hoped he looked nice… Or pleasant. Or beautiful. Or... Or sexy! That'd be a nice compliment. A light blush dashed along his cheeks and he smiled to himself.

He wore a pair of tight black faded jeans which hugged his hips, revealing his girlish frame. He really did look somewhat feminine-like; Lithe, slender, even sometimes downright girly. But anyways, back to his clothes. This time, he decided on a faded pink shirt with a drawn purple butterfly on the chest, the fabric almost see-through, to a long sleeve white shirt which, similar to the one last night, revealed his shoulders, and the sleeves bunched at his elbows.

Bracelets hung on his wrists, dancing freely. This time, however, he decided to rim his eyes in nice eyeliner, and a frost cherry lip gloss to sparkle his lips. And he adorned himself with some nice smelling aroma's he hoped Sean liked…

As the doorknob rang, echoing through his small home, Marco took a deep breath. _Okay, Marco.. Just relax.. Everything's going to be okay.._

His fingers hovered over the golden doorknob, letting the last fragment of a girly squeal leave his lips before opening the door.

..Only to be greeted by a handful of roses and baby's breath.

Marco blinked, "Didn't know I was dating flowers.." His fingers gripped the edge of the plastic, cradling the flowers softly, which gave off a nice smell, much like Marco himself.

Sean's smirk returned, and he shrugged. "I thought it was appropriate. You seem to like that stuff…" As Marco took the flowers delicately, the blonde blinked, "What? Was it too cliché?"

Marco shook his head, "N-No! Of course not.." His voice softened,"They're lovely, Sean.. It's just.." He looked up, a smile on his lips, "It just seems to weird. To be getting these from you."

Sean chuckled a little, "Yeah.. I guess.."

Marco smile faded, but only a little, "And that I heard you weren't a romantic!"

"Only to the girls."

Y**ou **a**r**e  
N**eve**r co**min**g **ho**me  
**Ne**ver comi**ng** ho**me**  
N**eve**r co**min**g **ho**me  
**Ne**ver comi**ng** **h**ome  
A**nd** al**l **t**he** t**hin**gs that **yo**u nev**er** e**v**er **tol**d m**e**  
**And** **al**l t**h**e s**mil**es t**ha**t ar**e** e**ve**r g**on**na h**aun**t **m**e  
**Ne**ver comi**ng** ho**me**  
**Ne**ver co**ming** **h**ome  
C**ould **IS**ho**uld **I**?

A**nd **all the **woun**ds th**at** a**r**e e**ver** g**onn**a **scar me**  
F**or **a**l**l t**he** g**host**s th**at** **a**re ne**ver** **go**nna..

Reply. C'mon, the button's right there…


End file.
